Don't Close Your Eyes
by mdancerfan78
Summary: Brenda brings Sharon a peace offering after an unsolicited (inebriated) kiss and the week-long avoidance that followed. This is an extended M-rated version of Chapter 3 from my T-rated story, "Far Beneath the Snow", but the steaminess of this chapter begged for more so I've written it here as a PWP one-shot that can stand on its own. Hope you enjoy!


Brenda stood wrapped in a huge purple towel the Captain had bundled around her the second she had seen her soaking in the hallway. Her overcoat hung on a rack by the door, another towel compulsively folded beneath it to catch any dripping water. She hovered hesitantly near the overpass in the kitchen, eyes cast downward on the dark green granite as she nervously toyed with a few coins that were resting near the edge. She hadn't really thought everything through as to why she rushed over through the pouring rain or what she would say once she got here. She eyed the dark haired woman moving gracefully around the elegant space, pondering conversational icebreakers.

Sharon busied herself mopping up the entry way with yet another towel and making sure there was no water on the floor under the coat as she apologized for her earlier outburst and explained she wasn't really looking for a thank you, she was just caught off guard and felt like she was under attack.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it an attack, Cap'n," the blond defended, perking up a bit in her spot.

"Oh that's not an accusation, Chief," she reassured smoothly as she carried the soggy pink box into the kitchen.

Brenda furrowed her brow. Why does she always feel on the defensive around this woman? Maybe it was a little attack, but a valid inquiry to be sure.

She placed the box on the counter a few feet from the other woman and lifted the lid to look on the artful confection within. It was a smooth snow-capped dome of cream covered in raspberries interspersed with small chocolate leaves. The bottom two inches of the dome were a dark chocolate color covered by a delicate filigree pattern of gold leaf. It looked very expensive and very sweet. "Where did you get this?" Sharon wasn't really a dessert person, but this looked too decadent to ignore and her tone reflected her wonder.

"Oh." She waved a pale hand in front of her face. "Some French place with too many vowels in the name. I'd never actually been in there before, but I stopped on my way home. It looked like a place you would enjoy."

Sharon went to speak, but hesitated. She knew the place Brenda spoke of and it was not on her way home. She must've driven 45 minutes out of her way to get this. Instead she just smiled cautiously, not quite sure what the Chief was playing at with her odd behavior lately. She hummed to herself… '_even odder than usual_'. She noticed the younger woman logging her facial expressions out of the corner of her eye and quickly redirected. "You really didn't have to, it looks amazing! The diabetic coma to follow will surely be worth every bite," she laughed genuinely, the oppressive tension seeming to ease a tad. She cut 2 thin slices and served them on little red plates. Brenda frowned at the tiny portion as Sharon pulled two forks from the drawer. They each took a bite and the 'substitute O' effect of the rich dark chocolate mousse caused each of them to moan in unison, eyes retreating to the back or their heads. "Shall I put on a pot of decaf to go with?"

"Coffee? Umm… red wine& chocolate go so well together, don't you think? Do you have any?" Her stomach was jumping and this was nothing like the relaxed excitement she felt with this woman the other night. She tried not to put too much stock in the fact that she was hoping the wine might help her get some of that back … or that it's all she's been able to think about since she remembered it.

"What a good idea." Sharon responded with a warm smile as she reached for 2 wine glasses and a bottle of cabernet. She paused to eye her skeptically over her shoulder. "Can I trust you with this?" she smirked amusedly, "I'm not going to have to drive you home again, am I?"

A lump formed in Brenda's throat at the mention of the car ride home and what happened .. after… She swallowed hard at the memory. Her mouth went dry and fell slightly slack as her chin tilted forward like she was going to respond somewhat indignantly, but the words were not forming on her lips.

Sharon realized her mistake at once as the air grew still with awkward tension, so many questions and confessions hanging between them like thick smoke and mirrors. "We'll just have a glass or two," she spoke for both of them, her voice cracking to a whisper in the middle before she choked out the rest. Her hands shook as she poured the wine, causing the bottle to tremble lightly on the glass, the clinking echoing through the otherwise silent condo.

Brenda regained some of her confidence and tilted her head as she watched the Captain, noting this was the first time she'd ever seen anything shake the unflappable Raydor cool. Feeling a little more powerful, she took a few steps and sidled right up next to the captivating creature in her midst, connecting their bodies from shoulders to their hips and hips to toes. She picked up her wine glass and lifted it in front of the older woman who had let out a hum of surprise at the new contact. Brenda husked lowly, "to the end of our status as frenemies?"

Sharon suddenly felt like the powerless one, trapped between the chief's pressing form and the corner of her granite countertops, heart thumping in her throat and breath quickening at the implications this evening brought forth. She lifted her glass and softly clicked it with the other. "I guess so," her voice thick with uncertainty. "Do you want some more cake?" she offered, trying to slide out of the tight proximity.

She turned so she was facing the chief, her back to the counter in order to step out of the corner when she was caught off guard by a hand landing on her hip, ensuring her entrapment. Brenda set her glass on the counter to her left and stepped forward to press her body flush to Sharon's, then placed her newly free hand on Sharon's other hip. She leaned her face in close and whispered against wine colored lips, "do you remember this Cap'n?"

Sharon's eyes had fluttered shut several moments ago, her brain nearly losing consciousness somewhere around the first hand to her hip. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it in an attempt to control her breathing as feathery fingers began trailing higher up her side, whispering under the hem of her top and tracing light patterns on the soft skin at her waist. The currents of heat that had been buzzing up and down her abdomen travelled lower and rippled through more interesting places as warm breath panted on her face and full lips grazed lightly across her own. A drawn out sound formed in the back of Sharon's throat and she quickly made her escape, sliding out from the corner and rounding her captor.

"Chief…I don't.. understand." She was shaking now, feeling a bit more powerless than was acceptable to her.

"What's to understand," low register firmly in place. She was in control now and she knew it. More than that, she liked it. Her sex life was good, if a bit routine, and the heated electricity that fired through her limbs at this woman's touch last week was the most exciting thing she's felt in some time. She liked it. She moved like a puma quietly stalking her prey, eyes black with desire. It all made sense to her now, the heat that generated in their arguments, the ferocity in their stares; it was all a manifestation of their increasing sexual tension and desire. This woman dominated her most days at work, even though she was the lower ranking officer. Her presence was regal; she was gorgeous, powerful, and Brenda wanted nothing more than to back her up against a wall and fuck her… hard; make her relinquish control and scream her name in surrender. "You felt the same thing I did when we kissed. It's the reason you've avoided me for a week."

Sharon started to speak, but she was interrupted, "don't even try to deny it, Captain. This magnetism between us is tangible and you're as curious about it as I am." She dove forward, capturing the older woman's lips in her own, thrusting her tongue against the silk of Sharon's and tasting the woman she craved without restraint. Her hands grabbed greedily at Sharon's back and into her lustrous, thick waves of hair. She released a cry of joy as the electricity flooded her body and kissed fervently across the pale jawline to her ear and down the Captain's throat.

The throbbing pulses in Sharon's body went berserk with raw energy as the younger woman caressed and kissed in all the right places. She fought off a looming panic attack and pushed herself away. "Chief, listen to me…"

Brenda quirked her head casually, smugly, not breaking eye contact. "I'm listenin'." Every syllable she spoke now dripped in her lowest register.

"Look, agreed. I won't lie. But I can't .." Her eyes pleaded with the younger woman and she shouted almost desperately, "you're my superior officer… and…" She grasped for anything that would allow logic to regain control, "I'm a republican for pete's sake!"

"Of course you are," Brenda rolled her eyes before her gaze intensified. "Now get over it." She stepped forward pushing against the other woman with one hand until the cold surface of the steel fridge met Sharon's back with a force that made her eyes go wide with shock. Brenda took advantage of her mildly stunned state to trap the older woman, sliding her tongue into her mouth while simultaneously palming her breasts and pinching both nipples hard through the fabric of her top. Sharon sent up a wail of excitement as the shockwave flew straight to her pussy, causing a rapid vibration to run the length of it and resonate in her now swollen lips. She broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure with a gasp. The muffled cry in the back of her throat released its fury at full volume as the blond blazed a trail with her hands from Sharon's breasts to her core and pushed the curve between her thumb and forefinger roughly against Sharon's entrance through the denim of her jeans.

Feeling a bit more confident about the Captain's commitment to this new exploration, Brenda pulled her kisses now, nipping lightly at Sharon's mouth and licking at her lips and tongue, teasing and pulling every time Sharon tried to grab hold of the kiss. Unable to be held back any further, Sharon grabbed the blond locks behind the other woman's head and pulled hard, crushing her lips and caressing her tongue in long sensuous strokes, sending both voices skyward in wanton hums. They relished in the taste of chocolate, berries and wine on each other's lips as their kisses deepened and became more frenzied. Their fingers tugged at buttons and hemlines, desperate to feel skin without barrier between them.

"Bedroom," Sharon panted between kisses and she turned the blond, walking her backwards down the hall, dropping a breadcrumb trail of clothing articles and shoes along the way. Nearly naked now, and kneeling together in the center of the bed, Sharon hesitated and slowed her movements. "Chief .. Brenda, you've never .. been with a woman?" She looked like a terrified tigress, cornered by something she thought she wanted which turned out be much bigger than expected upon closer inspection.

"Don't worry, Cap'n..." she smiled mischievously, "I think we'll figure it out just fine." She nudged Sharon onto her back and perched over her, leaning down to kiss her collarbone. Sharon shivered violently as the long blond curls tickled her breasts. She silently offered up her best rationale as she settled her new lover atop her frame and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Brenda put both of her legs together and used the leverage to nudge Sharon's knees apart. Bracing her hands on either side of the Captain's head, she settled her core directly over the other woman and ground down against her pubic mound hard then rocked forward causing their breasts to drag across one another through the upsweep. Both women moaned loudly into the kiss as heat and tingling flared a path of wildfire across every inch of skin. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, panting in bewilderment, each unable to believe their own bodies. Neither had foreseen this, Brenda had chosen this position only as a starting point to starting kissing her way down the magnificent body beneath her. She hadn't anticipated the head-spinning pleasure grinding against one another in such an intimate way would cause. Judging by the look in the Captain's eyes, she was just as ecstatically shocked. Eyes both brown and green blackened instantly with feral desire and the high pitched pleading sounds that were liberated from their vocal cords became muffled as their lips crashed together once more. This time Sharon bucked upwards as the small blond ground down on top of her again and again, creating friction across as much surface area as possible. Unable to contain their cries inside a kiss any longer, Brenda flung her head backwards and took a huge gulp of much needed air, arching her back hard as her body went rigid with sensation. They began moving faster against one another, continuous moans and wails escaping their lips at full volume now. As Brenda's pitch climbed higher the more excited she got, Sharon's went lower, almost growling now, in desperate search of release.

Sharon was positive her labia caught fire as waves of roiling lava started washing up her core. She grabbed Brenda's ass and shamelessly lifted her knees to spread them wider and grind the younger woman more inside her impossibly swollen lips and directly across her opening. Brenda's eyes squeezed shut against the intensified heat and friction as her cries escalated beyond the ability to produce sound, strangled rhythmic rasps taking their place. Sharon leaned forward just enough to capture one of Brenda's perfectly round swinging breasts in her mouth, sucking the nipple hard against the flat of her tongue and biting in slight reproach as she kept their steady pace. Brenda's eyes flew open and she howled in shock and pleasure from the back of her throat, looking at Sharon as if… well, as if something had bitten her, not that it was unwelcome.

"Oh! Oh! .. Sharon!" the Chief warned loudly.

"Chief!" Sharon yelled huskily as Brenda's eyes slipped shut once more. "Look at me, Brenda, don't close your eyes!" She tightened her grip on the younger woman's ass and flexed her long legs as wide as she could. Her words came in broken growls. "Look at me and come hard with me. Remember this moment for all it's worth!" The Captain's voice escalated from there in powerful monotone grunts as brown eyes bore into green and the Chief broke out in her own continuous cries of joy and ecstasy, wave after powerful wave of orgasm sweeping them both into the abyss.

They stay frozen a moment in their current position, all panting hums and white-knuckled grips that begin to slacken. Sharon's face was draped in blond tangles and she groaned a lengthy sigh as she lowered her legs to the flat of the mattress, stretching them as the ache pulled at her thigh muscles and delightedly travelled up her center. Her lips parted in a wide grin and she pulled Brenda to her side as she rolled with her. Brenda pressed their breasts together, reaching around to caress the gentle slope of the Captain's spine, tickling slightly and engaging her tongue in a languid kiss between mutual low-register giggles of giddy afterglow. They brought the rest of the dessert in the bedroom and proceeded to map every inch of each other's skin, hours of tongues tasting flesh beneath layers of chocolate and cream, paying extra attention to all of their new favorite spots.

...

Brenda was so grateful Sharon made her open her eyes. Now every time she closed them the image that was burned into her retinas sprang to life in vivid color so intense her breath quickened and her pussy throbbed with aftershocks, soaking wet in the blink of an eye. Her stoic, Armani-clad Captain Raydor – _naked. Pale skin flushed pink with sweat. Eyes of jade staring hungrily. Lips parted in moans of pleasure. Head flung back against sheets of lilac under a fire ring of wild autumnal waves. Long legs flexing high above her waist. Low octave cries husking into the air around her ears. Peaked nipples rocking and swaying as she ground hard against her heated core…_

"Chief!"

Brenda nearly leapt out of the chair as Provenza shouted from her doorway.

"Good heaven's lieutenant, I'm 5 feet away! _Why_ are you screamin' like a lunatic?!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for almost 2 minutes! What the hell has you so many miles away?" he asked incredulously.

Brenda blushed furiously as she shooed her lieutenant out and slammed the office door.

She was going to have to start keeping and extra pair of underwear in her bag at work. _'Oh! That WOMAN!'_


End file.
